se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Silvio Berlusconi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Germany - Berlusconi Meets Kohl. AP Archive Gerhard Schröder - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder y el primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi. AP Angela Merkel - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Berlusconi was said to have cornered Mrs Merkel at a meeting in Madrid on Thursday. ANJA NIEDRINGHAUS/AP Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and The former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing. AP François Mitterrand - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi - François Mitterrand (AP) Jacques Chirac‏ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC. El primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, charla con el presidente francés, Jacques Chirac, mientras esperan a que comience la sesión de trabajo del Consejo Europeo y Conferencia Intergobernamental en Bruselas en 2003. (EFE) Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi y Nicolas Sarkozy, durante una reunión en 2011. AFP Países Bajos * Ver Silvio Berlusconi - Wim Kok.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi with former Dutch prime minister Wim Kok. AFP Jan Peter Balkenende - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| CATHERINE PALACE, TSARSKOYE SELO. Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (right) and Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende at the official lunch in honour of the heads of state and their spouses who arrived in St Petersburg to mark the city\'s 300th anniversary. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Mark Rutte - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Mark Rutte op de top in Brussel met links Silvio Berlusconi en rechts de Belgische premier Yves Leterme. AFP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Y, sin embargo, cuando es reelegido en 2001 su gobierno ya es el más largo de cualquier primer ministro de Italia desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aquí se le ve intercambiando regalos con el Papa Juan Pablo II en el Vaticano, poco después de su reelección. AFP Benedicto XVI - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Reunión Berlusconi y el Papa en medio de debate por rol Iglesia. Reuters España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos mantuvo una conversación con Silvio Berlusconi. REUTERS Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Prince Felipe of Spain and Princess Letizia of Spain attend the John Paul II Beatification Ceremony held by Pope Benedict XVI on May 1, 2011 in Vatican City, Vatican. The ceremony marking the beatification and the last stages of the process to elevate Pope John Paul II to sainthood was led by his successor Pope Benedict XI and attended by tens of thousands of pilgrims alongside heads of state and dignitaries. José María Aznar - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, habla por teléfono móvil junto al primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, ayer en Copenhague. AP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Il presidente Berlusconi con l'omologo spagnolo Zapatero. La Stampa Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Rajoy y Berlusconi se saludan durante una reunión del Partido Popular Europeo. | Efe Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E SILVIO BERLUSCONI. Dagospia Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Scalfaro y Berlusconi, oponentes en un "dúo" sin treguas. tg24.sky.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente del Consiglio On. Silvio Berlusconi carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Giorgio Napolitano (foto Olycom) Bettino Craxi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Bettino Craxi Giulio Andreotti - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El ex primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti (d) y el empresario y político, Silvio Berlusconi (2-i) participando en una reunión en España FOTO: Xinhua Massimo D'Alema - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Massimo D' Alema y Silvio Berlusconi se dan la mano, en una imagen de 1995. AP Giuliano Amato - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio, la pazzesca telefonata ad Amato: "Sai, tu 20 anni fa...". La bomba: cosa gli ha rivelato Romano Prodi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi (izquierda) saluda a Romano Prodi antes de iniciar el debate televisivo de ayer. EFE Mario Monti - Silvio Berlusconi‏‎.jpg| Il passaggio di consegne tra Berlusconi e Monti. La Repubblica Enrico Letta - Silvio Berlusconi‏‎.jpg| Enrico Letta e Silvio Berlusconi Matteo Renzi - Sin imagen.jpg| Renzi y Berlusconi se reúnen para modificar la ley electoral italiana Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Silvio Berlusconi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Tarja Halonen Roomassa syyskuussa 2010. Kuva: EPA Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Finnish prime minister Paavo Lipponen and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi have finally agreed on the location of the European Food Authority (EFA). Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) poses next to Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004 as Europe's leaders gather in Rome to sign a historic constitution for the European Union (EU). Getty Mari Kiviniemi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister (left), Ms Dalia GRYBAUSKAITÈ, Lithuanian President and Mr Silvio BERLUSCONI, Italian Prime Minister in Brussels, 24.3.2011 © European Union Jyrki Katainen - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Jyrki Katainen Mainos (uutinen jatkuu alla) Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| European Commissioner Jose Manuel Barroso (back row, from left) stands alongside other leaders of G8 countries notably; Silvio Berlusconi of Italy, Gerhard Schroder of Germany, Junichiro Koizumi of Japan, Paul Martin of Canada, (front row, from left) George W Bush of USA, The Duke of Edinburgh, Jacques Chirac of France, Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Tony Blair of UK and Vladimir Putin of Russia, at Gleneagles in July 2005. PA Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Thatcher & Berlusconi. John Major - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| napoli francois mitterrand john major silvio berlusconi bill clinton helmut kohl Silvio Berlusconi - Tony Blair.jpg| Berlusconi backs Blair for EU job AP Gordon Brown - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Gordon Brown lavorano ad un coordinamento G8 - G20. G8 Italy David Cameron - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| David Cameron with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Toronto today, where they were meeting with other G8 leaders. PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Left to right: Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Italy; President Aleksander Kwasniewski, Poland and NATO Secretary General, Lord Robertson. (NATO Photo) Lech Kaczyński - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi z wizytą u Lecha Kaczyńskiego. prezydent.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski and his wife (L), Italian President of Republic Giorgio Napolitano (C) and Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (R) attend John Paul II Beatification Ceremony on May 1, 2011 in Vatican City, Vatican. Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Con Boris Yeltsin (Ap) Dmitry Medvedev - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi Dmitri Medvedev EFE Silvio Berlusconi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia's President Vladimir Putin (L) and Italy's former Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi visit the National Preserve of Tauric Chersonesos Photo: Corbis Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Kuchma, Prime Minister Berlusconi issue joint statement. Photo: Ukrainian Government Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| viktor yushenko and silvio berlusconi‚rome 08-10-2008‚meeting between silvio berlusconi and the president of ukraine‚photo carlo Víktor Yanukóvich - Sin imagen.jpg| KIEV, UKRAINE - JULY 01: (L-R) Ukraine's President Viktor Yanukovych, President of the Italian Football Federation Giancarlo Abete, Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti and UEFA President Michel Platini during the UEFA EURO 2012 final match between Spain and Italy at the Olympic Stadium on July 1, 2012 in Kiev, Ukraine. (Photo by Claudio Villa/Getty Images) Fuentes Categoría:Silvio Berlusconi